


Hurts like a bullet in the side

by MoonTearChild



Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Its sad oops, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: A short glimpse back at what was, and what is no longer.
Series: 500 words - A series of shortfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843036
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Hurts like a bullet in the side

"Agh, TJ, what the fuck?" Mila snaps, covering her eyes with her hands, a futile respite from the bright flash that burned her vision. She'd only just gotten up, clearly having slept in the first clean shirt she had found (one of _his_ , for that matter - and now his favourite apex shirt was going to stink of her perfume) and her precious beanie too, and Tae Joon had no doubt she'd later be complaining just how frizzy her hair was. 

"Mianhae." He smiles sheepishly as his face emerges out from behind the camera. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Mila grabs for the Polaroid photo that had been ejected from the old school camera. 

"Gross, I look like a zombie." She whines, glaring at him, and he simply shrugs.

"Wanted to celebrate. This is our first day in our apartment." He explains, and she sighs.

"You are _so_ embarrassing sometimes." 

It was true she didn't look her best. She had forgotten to take off her eye makeup last night, leaving her with a rather raccoonish looking shade of black around her eyes, and her nose was red from the dust they hadn't yet cleaned out. "Here." She says, and before he can protest, she grabs the camera and his tie in each hand, pulling him down with her and snapping a photo that leaves his eyes hurting… That flash really _was_ bright. 

She's already shaking the paper out, eagerly awaiting the developing picture, and when it reveals itself she grins triumphantly. "Now _that's_ how you take a photo, little brother! And, I'm keeping this one." Stuffing the print into the pocket of her sweats she punches Tae Joon on the arm. "Here's to the first day of the rest of our lives. Let's not mess it up, deal?"

Tae Joon grabs for the marker left on the countertop and scribbles out a hasty message on the bottom of his own photograph. 

' _Mila stole my shirt again - T.J_ ' 

Nodding, as if satisfied by the results, he grins. 

"Deal."

* * *

  
  
  


Choking back another dry sob, he clasps a hand over his mouth. 

He really wished she'd smiled that day.


End file.
